Szayelaporro Granz
Szayel Aporro Granz '(ザエルアポロ・グランツ, Zaeru Aporo Gurantsu) jest Arrancarem, ''octava (8) Espada w armii Sōsuke Aizena. Jest jednym z najsilniejszych Arrancarów pod dowództwem Aizena. Wygląd thumb|left|190px|Szayel Aporro GranzSzayel to różowowłosy, uśmiechnięty mężczyzna w kościanych okularach (zaskakujący jest fakt, że jest to pozostałość po jego masce Hollowa). Z wyglądu podobny jest do Makoto Kifune. Jednak nikogo nie powinien zmylić jego niepozorny wygląd - Szayel to groźny i nieprzewidywalny przeciwnik. Osobowość Octava Espada jest zimnym, bezwzględnym naukowcem, a innych traktuje jak przedmioty (bez chwili wahania wysłał oddział egzekucyjny z rozkazem dobicia rannego Privaron Espady Dordoniego - martwy Dordoni bardziej nadawał się do przeanalizowania techniki walki jego przeciwnika). Chce by Aizen zniszczył wszystkich, którzy nie są Hollowami. Jest także egoistą - nazywa siebie istotą doskonałą chociaż wie że jest tylko 8 Espadą (można odnieść wrażenie że wywyższając się rekompensuje niską siłę jako Espada). Jest dumny z bycia Octavą przedstawia się zawsze z numerem. Choć jako naukowiec powinien być opanowany traci on samokontrolę gdy jego plan upada ( walka z Mayurim podczas której użył lalki voodoo - Szayel najpierw ją depcze a następnie wrzeszczy w stronę kapitana "DLACZEGO!!!" Jest (jak większość Espady) oddany Aizenowi jednakże tylko dlatego że obawia się jego mocy. Tak naprawdę nie wiadomo co kłębi się w jego głowie. Historia Szayel Apollo nie jest wojownikiem, to naukowiec (można powiedzieć, że jego odpowiednikiem w Społeczności Dusz jest Kapitan XII składu, Mayuri Kurotsuchi). W przeszłości Szayel pomagał Nnoitrze, który wtedy był 8 Espada. Pomógł mu zaatakować po kryjomu Neliel Tu Oderschvank, która wtedy była 3 Espada. Nie wiadomo jaki status miał Szayel na pewno nie był Espadą (gdy chce się odezwać Nnoitra mówithumb|250px|Szayel prosi o wybaczenie w związku z wysłaniem Equalias do Dordoniego"nie będę słuchał się kogoś kto nawet nie jest Espadą). To, dlaczego Szayel pomógł Nnoitrze jest niejasne, chociaż on sam oświadcza, że - tak jak Nnoitra - chciał pozbyć się Nel. Pierwszy raz pojawia się na zebraniu Espady, zwołanym, by przedyskutować wtargniecie intruzów do Hueco Mundo stwierdza jednak że nie są oni interesujący. Później po śmierci Dordoniego idzie do Aizena i przyznaje że wysłał Equalias do Formation Espady bez wiedzy swego pana i przeprasza go za to gotów ponieść wszelkie konsekwencje . Walki w Hueco Mundo Następnie, włączając się do walki z intruzami, pokierował Renjiego od pomieszczenia, gdzie ten nie mógł używać swojego Bankai i z łatwością z nim wygrywał do czasu gdy pojawił się Uryuu i pomógł Renjiemu.thumb|left|200px|Szayel zaatakowany Selle SchneideremJednak po krótkim czasie okazało się również, że Szayel wiedział, jak unieszkodliwić moce Uryuu. Udało im się go ciężko zranić, lecz ten wyleczył się przy pomocy Fracction (jego poddani byli stworzeni przez niego i mógł ich w każdej chwili zjeść, aby odnowić siły). Opuścił salę gdzie walczyli .... aby się przebrać (Ishida zniszczył jego strój)thumb|left|200px|Fraccion Szayelathumb|200px|Szayel pożera Fraccion . Następnie powrócił na pole walki gdzie po chwili zjawili się Renji i Uryuu (okazało się że Szayel manipulował korytarzami w taki sposób aby wrócili do tego samego miejsca) i uwolnił swoje zanpakuto. Następnie wysłał klony Abraia i Ishidy sam zaś usiadł na "tronie". Poinformował także swoich wrogów że blokady ich mocy zostały zdjęte. Jednakże gdy Abarai rozwalił "mieszkanie" Szayela ten pozbył się klonów i postanowił pokonać swych wrogów osobiście co mu się udało dzięki lalkom voodoo. Jednak na pomoc przybył Mayuri Kurotsuchi wraz ze swoim porucznikiem, Nemu Kurotsuchi. Szayel zaczął walczyć z kapitanem 12 dywizji i wydawałoby się, że z łatwością go pokonywał tworząc jego lalkę voodo i niszcząc organy swojego przeciwnika (tę samą technikę stosował w walce z Renjim i Ishidą). Mayuri początkowo udawał umierającego okazało się jednak że ta metoda na niego nie działa. Jak potem wyjaśnił zszokowanemu Szayelowi, podczas swojej walki z Ishidą w Soul Society zainfekował ciało Quinciego pewną bakterią, dziękithumb|200px|Szayel na troniektórej mógł obserwować zdolności Szayela w uwolnionej formie. W ten sposób zabezpieczył się przed jego atakami, wymieniając swoje prawdziwe organy na sztuczne doprowadzając tym samym Granza do szału, w wyniku czego porwał Nemu sądząc że to zadziała na Mayuriego. Jednakże Kurotsuchi nie przejął się tym: uwolnił Bankai i najpierw otruł Szayela a później kazał swemu Bankai pożreć Espadę.thumb|left|200px|Szayel otruty.thumb|200px|Szayel odpiera atak RenjiegoWtedy Octava ujawnia kolejną zdolność swojego miecza zwaną Gabriel (odrodzenie). Z jej pomocą zainfekował ciało Nemu i odrodził się w niej, zabierając jej siły witalne i wracając do pełnej formy. Udało mu się też przejąć kontrolę nad Bankai kapitana. Nagle jednak Konjiki Asogi Jizo eksploduje a Mayuri wyjaśnia Szayelowi że zmodyfikował swoje Bankai tak aby w razie ataku na swego stwórce podległ samodestrukcji. Pyta się też czy to Gabriel była ostatnią techniką Espady : tłumaczy mu że Szayel poprzez wniknięcie do organizmu Nemu został otruty specjalną trucizną, która sprawia że dla przeciwnika czas wolno płynie. Jednakże Espada nie zrozumiał tego gdyż w tym momencie trucizna zaczęła działać Mayuri wbija więc swój zanpakutou w serce Szayela Aporro i łamie go, pozostawiając ostrze w ciele Szayela. Później ukazuje nam się świat oczami Granza dla którego ta rozmowa trwa wieki. Błaga on o śmierć lecz i tak przez najbliższe setki lat będzie odczuwał, jak broń milimetr po milimetrze przebija jego serce...thumb|left|200px|Szayel przebity mieczem Mayuriego Moce i umiejętności Szayel Aporro Granz jest Octava Espada, czyli należy do najbardziej zaufanych i najbliższych Aizenowi Arrancarów. '''Naukowiec: Szayel jest naukowcem w Hueco Mundo i potrafi unieszkodliwić swoich przeciwników za pomocą swych odkryć i wynalazków. Gromadzenie Danych: Szayel ma wiele sposobów, by zgromadzić dane na temat swoich przeciwników i skutecznie ich unieszkodliwić,lecz - o, ironio! - Mayuri Kurotsuchi użył podobnego sposobu, aby pokonać 8 Espadę. Zanpakutō Kiedy jest zapieczętowany, wygląda jak zwykła katana z rękojeścią ozdobioną srebrnymi kulkami. Jest on pozbawiony klasycznej osłony na dłoń.thumb|left|200px|Szayel i zanpaktou *'Resurrección':Fornicaras Pełna komenda uwalniająca to "sip, Fornicaras!" ("Sącz, Nierządnico!"). Szayel uwalnia swój zanpakuto przez jego połknięcie. Jego ciało po tym powiększa się do olbrzymich rozmiarów i wybucha, odsłaniając nowy kształt Szayela. Z pleców wyrasta mu para ukształtowanych skrzydeł, podczas gdy jego tułów przekształca się we flock, dzięki czemu Szayel może się łatwiej poruszać. Kształt jego okularów także się zmienia i pojawia się dziwny tatuaż składający się z czterech pionowych linii w okolicach lewego oka frame|Ressurection Szayela *'Specjalne Moce Resurrection': Kopia :Szayel może wydalać masywne ilość płynu od swoich pleców w powietrze,dzięki czemu ten płyn spada na przeciwników. Każda kropla tego płynu, która dotyka jego przeciwnika rośnie, tworząc klon danej osoby. Dzięki dużej ilość klonów, Szayel może unikać bezpośredniej walki. Klony początkowo ukrywają swoją siłę i możliwości, lecz są rozpoznawane poprzez tatuaż „X” na ich oku. Szayel także może zmieniać wygląd swoich klonów, jeżeli tak sobie życzy (jest estetą i elementy ubioru ub wyglądu, które wydają mu się tandetne, zmienia wedle własnej woli). Klony naśladują ruchy i techniki przeciwników w walce. Lalki Voodoo :Przez zawijanie swoich przeciwników w kokony umieszczone na końcach skrzydeł, Szayel może tworzyć lalki voodoo. Szkoda zrobiona laleczce voodoo jest tak samo odzwierciedlana na oryginale.Szayel stworzył w ten sposób podobizny Uryuu, Renji'ego i Mayuri'ego.thumb|250px|Szayel z lalką Ishidy Obrona :Może używać swoich skrzydeł jako tarczy, osłaniającej siebie od ataków, nawet tych o znacznej mocy. Na przykład kiedy Renji użył Bankai, cały sufit w pomieszczeniu zawalił się, a on wyszedł z tego bez zadrapania.thumb|left|200px|Obrona Opanowanie: Szayel może opanować system nerwowy przeciwnika gdy jest zjedzony, łączy swoje organy z osobą lub w przypadku Mayuriego jego Bankai i przejmuje nad nim kontrolę. Gabriel :Jeśli Szayel jest ciężko ranny i grozi mu śmierć, może się odrodzić poprzez przeniesienie swoich organów do ciała przeciwnika. Odradza się, wychodząc z jego ciała i wysysając energię swego gospodarza.thumb|250px|Gabriel - odrodzenie Szayela Aporro Granza Fracción Jego Fraccion to głównie niekompletne Arrankary, czyli takie, którym nie udało się zapieczętować swoich mocy w postaci zanpakuto. Są zmodyfikowani genetycznie przez Szayela by w razie potrzeby służyć mu jako środki lecznicze (są pokarmem odnawiającym jego siły). Lumina :Jest jednym z Arrankarów osobiście zmodyfikowanych przez Grantza przed zamienieniem w Arrankara przez Hoygyoku. Nie nosi przy sobie zanpakutou i nie wygląda całkiem ludzko. Jest niski, okrągły i pierwszy raz widzimy go, gdy wraz z Veroną powiadamia swego pana o śmierci 9 Espady - Aaroniero Arrurueriego. Szayel stworzył swoje Fraccion by pomagały mu także w walce np. gdy podczas walki z Renjim i Uryuu był poważnie ranny, to właśnie Lumina został zabity przez swojego pana i zjedzony by wyleczyć rany Espady.thumb|200px|Lumina i Verona Verona: Jest Fraccionem Szayela i bliźniaczym towarzyszem Luminy. Gdy Szayel Aporro zabija Luminę Verona rozpacza. Szayel każe mu się zamknąć mówiąc, że później zrobi mu nowego przyjaciela. Medazeppi :Jest jednym z Fraccion Szayela Aporro. Kiedy jego pan znudził się walką z Renjim rozkazał mu zabićthumb|200px|Medazeppiporucznika. Było widać, że Renji ma z nim duże kłopoty ze względu na jego dużą siłę. Medazeppi zostaje zabity przez Uryuu który przybywa z pomocą. Cenzura W związku z tym, że walki Espady są brutalne (patrz Nnoitra Jiruga) postanowiono nałożyć na mangę cenzurę podczas tworzenia animethumb|300px|cenzura *Scena "zjedzenia" Luminy wygląda inaczej w mandze i inaczej w anime. W tej pierwszej Szayel zjada Luminę w postaci takiej jak widać na zdjęciu gdy jeszcze żyła, z kolei w anime Szayel zamienia Luminę w różową kulę i to ją zjada *Gdy Ishida atakuje Octavę Seele Schneiderem w mandze trafia go w krtań co widać od strony Ishidy. Zaś w anime Szayel dostaje w brzuch co widać z boku Ciekawostki *Jego imię pochodzi od architekta Alejandro Zaera Polo. *Przez całą walkę nie zobaczyliśmy ani jego dziury Hollowa, ani też wytatuowanego numerku, mimo że Renji i Ishida zniszczyli dużą część jego stroju. Ich położenie pozostaje więc nieznane (istnieją teorie, że dziura Hollowa znajduje się w okolicach odbytu, a wytatuowany numer na pośladku, ale to tylko podejrzenia fanów anime). *Jest jedynym znanym Arrancarem, który ma rodzinę, w jego przypadku brata (Ilfort Grantz). *Jego aspektem śmierci jest Szaleństwo. *Mimo iż od czasu pokonania Szayela minęło już dużo czasu ciągle nie wiadomo co ten naukowiec ukrywał w laboratorium.Być może ma to związek z Gargantą jednakże nie ma jeszcze pewności co do tego faktu. Jedyną podpowiedzią może być "łup wojenny" Mayuriego. Cytaty *"I am a perfect being!" istotą perfekcyjną" *"First a Bankai user, then a Quincy! I have such good luck!" ''użytkownik Bankai a teraz Quincy ,ale mam dzisiaj szczęście" *"''I am indeed Octava Espada, Szayel Aporro Granz" Octava Espada Szayel Aporro Granz *"And now... The curtain call."'' ''teraz ... kurtyna opada' Kategoria:Arrancar Kategoria:Espada Kategoria:Meżczyzna